In the fabrication of electronic devices, e.g. integrated circuits or chips, fuses may sometimes be used. A fuse (sometimes also referred to as fuse link or fusible link) may be understood as an electrical link or interconnect that may selectively be cut or blown (so-called fusing).
Fusing may, for example, be achieved by a laser. A fuse that may be fused by a laser may also be referred to as a laser fuse (or laser fuse link or laser fusible link), and fusing a laser fuse may also be referred to as laser fusing.